


Interesting Creatures

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Series: Electric Couple [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Hannibal receives some special attention and Bedelia is not exactly pleased.





	Interesting Creatures

“She likes you”

Hannibal turned slowly to face his companion, he took a moment to process her comment while watching her taking a big sip of her drink.

“Excuse me, Doctor?” he attempted and she eyed him.

“You heard me” she replied and her gaze moved back to the woman walking away from them, his gaze followed hers.

“Ms. Dulard?” he questioned in faux innocence.

“Drop the act, it’s unbecoming of you,” she said in a sound that almost resembled a hiss.

He smiled a little. “Are you jealous?”

She paused. His ego certainly did not need such boost.

“The woman is disrespectful” she stated, feeling the need for another drink. “She looked at you as if you were a piece of meat bathed in gold”

“Interesting picture” a moment “I believe most men in this room look at you in the same manner, Bedelia” he took a sip of his champagne.

“Most men did not approach me and pretended you didn’t exist”

“No, the women did”

That caused her to smile a little. A win for him.

“Apparently, it is not only the Italian men who know how to identify a beautiful woman” he proceeded.

She watched his satisfied smile, a small smile on her own lips. “Women are far more interesting creatures” the look in her eyes was almost daring.

Hannibal moved closer to her, face inches away from hers. “Definitely more interesting creatures” their lips brushed for what felt like an eternity and then he pulled away. “Wine?”

“Yes, please”


End file.
